Dancing The Night Away
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: You can tell by the title... I hope. Short fluff oneshot, hope you enjoy! It should be T, so it is.


**_Dancing The Night Away_**

**_Warning_**: This story should be actually T, but to keep it safe, M. Just because of implications…meh.

**_Disclaimer_**: Own nothing do I.

**_Warning:_** I tried several things… I like this ending better. Hope you do too!

**_Warning_**: Note, implication… title… hint hint… think of The Doctor Dances with the Doctor's explanation… GET IT YET??

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"AURGH! What is that NOISE? DOCTOR!" Rose shouted, stepping out into the corridor from her bedroom, but she didn't think that the Doctor could hear her. All **she** could hear was some horrible music coming from the console room. "Ooh, I've had enough. Some _species_ need their sleep!" Rose ran into the console room and did a double take.

The Doctor was dancing… round the circle in the middle of the console room. Rose blinked. She had not seen this Doctor dance yet (being possessed by a Cassandra who was thrilled with his anatomy didn't count) and was surprised to find that he looked elegant… in a nerdy sort of way. Rose grinned to herself as she watched, unseen from the doorway. His back was to her and he was dancing while trying to reason with the TARDIS.

"Please turn it down," he was pleading. "Rose will hear… she should be sleeping! I didn't send her to bed for nothing! She's exhausted! TARDIS, please, girl… turn it down. You said you would if I danced for you!"

Rose slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggle that wanted to escape. So he was doing this for her. That was… sweet of him. Really sweet. She could also tell that the TARDIS wasn't about to give in quite so easily. Even the TARDIS knew that Rose Tyler had the Doctor wrapped around her finger. Not that it was much of a surprise. Not that the fact that they liked each other as more than friends was a surprise either.

The TARDIS hummed slightly that sounded faintly like warm laughter, like someone who was enjoying themselves tremendously. Gently, Rose felt like she was being slowly propelled into the console room, and she did nothing to stop it.

"Hey," she called out, and just like that the music stopped. The Doctor stopped dancing and turned around, exasperation lighted in his eyes like a fuse. "Rose… why aren't you in bed? You should be asleep."

"Not that I could with all that racket going on about," she pointed out as gently as possible.

The Doctor sighed, giving way to the inevitable. "Hey back," he said wryly, wandering down to the captain's chair.

_Captain…_Rose felt a pang as she thought wistfully of Captain Jack Harkness. Deceased. Or so the Doctor had said. He couldn't have saved him this time.

"So."

"Hmm?"

"What were you… doing?" Rose asked, snickering slightly.

"Rose Tyler, how long were you standing there?" he exclaimed, sitting up straight.

"Hmm…I saw you dancing and asking the TARDIS to turn down the music volume for me," she volunteered.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his hand along his face. "Great, just great," he muttered.

Rose smiled and came forward slowly, gently resting her hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it," she told him chuckling.

"Thanks. I won't let it keep me up at night."

"You don't need it to."

The Doctor's head shot up and Rose blushed slightly under his gaze.

"I… sometimes… see you at night, when I'm supposed to be sleeping – you don't sleep, do you? Ever?" Rose asked abruptly as the Doctor's eyes widened.

"No. I don't; I'm different. I don't need sleep like you apes need yours," he told her gently, almost as if he was reminding her and not saying so for the first time.

"But you were pretty conked during your Regeneration."

"Exactly. Regeneration," he pointed out, and Rose laughed softly.

"Right, I get it."

"Good."

"I don't think I can get to sleep now," Rose admitted ruefully.

"Now Rose Tyler, I'm not going to risk you being killed or captured because you were too slow from lack of sleep," he told her firmly. "You're going to bed whether you like it or not."

With a sigh, Rose walked to the door.

"Hang on, I'm coming with you," the Doctor informed her, standing. Rose blinked as he grinned. "I'm coming to make sure you **go** to sleep," he elaborated, and she nodded.

Catching up with her he caught her hand and smiled. "Come on," he said, gently tugging.

"Okay," Rose sighed, and they set off towards her bedroom.

Immediately arriving Rose leaped onto her side of the bed which she preferred to sleep on, and the Doctor took off his tie, suit jacket and toed off his converses. Rose clicked on an overhead light and buried her face in her pillow, snuggling down in her covers and trying to get warm. The Doctor shut off the light and within three paces had jumped onto the other side.

"Cold?" he asked, genuinely concerned seeing her shiver.

"Slightly," came her muffled reply, and he wrapped his arms around her and rolled her gently over to him so that she was tightly tucked under his shoulder and against his chest, comforter and all.

"Hmm… I am too…" his voice was slightly husky and he cleared his throat. Rose shifted to look up at him and raised an eyebrow. The Doctor grinned back at her.

"I guess I can spare you some blankets," Rose conceded rather reluctantly, and continued on to unravel herself from her cocoon.

But it wasn't the duvet the Doctor wanted. As soon as she was free from her nest, the Doctor snatched Rose up and threw the comforter away.

Rose's eyebrow went up further as he continued to grin down at her. "What?" she asked, looking down on the floor regretfully to where her abused covers lay.

"Maybe this will warm both of us up," he told her, right before he grabbed her and pressed his lips forcefully to hers.

Yep, it was definitely hot in there tonight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_A/N: _**I really don't think I need to apologize for the lack of snogging. You have the implication of 'dancing' to warm you up. Oh, can I say it, just once? Ooh, I can? YAY! Here it comes… Naughty Doctor XD ;)


End file.
